


Phantastische Drabbles

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 100 phantastische Worte





	1. Der Titanien Ärgernisse

Kleine Elfe, Droll der Freche, nun saget, nennet eure Herren! Dort kommen sie:

Von der einen Titania, tanzend, singend ihre Elfen um sie herum.

Und dort, von der and’ren Oberon, schattenumwölkter Fürst.

Zänkiges Gehmalenpaar, mächt’ge Waldgeister. Nun treffen sie aufeinander.

Mit Blitz und Donner! Flut, Sturm! Schnee und Regen!

„Nun, Titania, so sehen wir einander!“, rief der Ob’ron.

„Hebe dich hinfort, Gemahl!“, sprach Titania. „Mir ist dein Anblick verleidet!“

„Nennst mich verleidet! Fürchte mich, den mächt’gen Hexer. Gib, was rechtmäßig mein sein soll!“

„Nie! Niemals!“

Der dunklen Elfen Zorn, schrecklich, voll magischem Blendwerk!

Und so nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf…


	2. Nox luporum

Finster die Nacht, der Vollmond, kaum zu erkennen hinter den dichten Wolkenschwaden am Himmel. Stille hatte sich zu Mitternacht über das Land gelegt. Nur der Wind war zu hören, auffrischend und Regenwolken herbeitragend.

  In der Ferne blökte eine Schafsherde ängstlich.

  Kirchenglocken waren zu hören.

  Und das Heulen von Wölfen.

  Ein unnatürliches Heulen. Ein gefahrvolles. Kein gewöhnliches.

  Gefahr war im Verzug, Gefahr schlich auf grauen Pfoten durch die Nacht, hervorgerufen durch den vollen Mond. Er hatte die Gemüter erhitzt. Er hatte den Durst nach Blut geweckt. Der Hunger nach Fleisch war unersättlich. Menschenfleisch, süß, saftig.

   _Sie_  waren wieder auf der Jagt…


	3. Lausitzer Legenden - Wie der Spreewald entstand

Einstmals wollte der Teufel auf dem Gebiet des heutigen Spreewaldes pflügen, spannte zwei Ochsen vor den Pflug und trieb sie erbarmungslos an, Stunde um Stunde. Bald schon waren die Flanken der Ochsen schweißbedeckt, Schaum stand ihnen vor ihren Mäulern und die Zungen hingen ihnen herab. Der Teufel wurde schrecklich wütend darüber, und mit lautem Peitschenknall wollte er sie antreiben, doch die armen Tiere waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. Als der Leibhaftige schließlich sogar mit seiner Großmutter drohte, erschraken die Ochsen so sehr darüber, dass sie durchgingen, sich losrissen und davonrannten und den Boden tief furchten. So entstand der Spreewald.


	4. Lausitzer Legenden - Die Krone des Schlangenkönigs

Kein spreewälder Bauer, weder Lehdscher noch Leipscher, würde jemals versäumen, die gekreuzten und gekrönten Schlangenköpfe anzubringen, denn sie bringen Glück und Segen ins Haus. Und das kam so:

  Einstmals kam ein Edelmann in den Spreewald an einen Bachlauf, wo er eine Gruppe Schlangen mit ihrem König und seiner Krone entdeckte. Der Mann kehrte am nächsten Tag  mit einem Tuch wieder, welches er auf dem Boden legte. Wie erwartet legte der Schlangenkönig die Krone auf das Tuch, das der Mann sogleich ergriff und floh. Da ihm die Krone viel Gutes brachte, nahm er als Dank die Schlange in sein Wappen auf.


	5. Lausitzer Legenden - Blud und Plon

Im Spreewald sollen sich zwei sonderbare Gestalten herumtreiben: das Irrlicht und der Drache, vom Sorben Blud und Plon genannt. Beides sollen glücksbringende Gestalten sein, solange man ihnen nur eine Gegenleistung erbringt; der Plon bringt Reichtum, wenn man ihn nur die ganze Zeit über mit Hirsebrei füttert, während das Irrlicht für das heimbringen Verirrter Schmalzstullen verlangt. Diese waren es, die den vorbeifahrenden Touristenkahn heimlich beobachteten.

  „Schaum auch Spitze!“

  „Da fällt unsere ‚Galionsfigur’ doch ins Wasser.“

  „Ob ich ihm beim Reinfallen helfen soll?“, fragte sich das Irrlicht, bekannt für seinen Schabernack.

  „Ach, lass nur“, meinet der Drache und sprang selbst ins Wasser.


	6. Diese Nacht

Diese Nacht ist unser allein, denn wir regieren sie. Wir sind die Kreaturen der Nacht, unsterblich, tödlich. Wir sind die Wölfe der Nacht, jene Sterblichen sind unsere Schafe. Komm, komm zu uns, spüre unsere Fänge. Wir trinken dein Blut, du bist unser Leben, wir dein Tod. In kalter Schönheit streifen wir durch die Nacht, fürchte uns zu Recht! Denn wir verführen, denn wir betrügen, denn wir locken dich zu uns.

Sind wir nicht verflucht? Nicht wir nicht verdammt zu einem ewig währenden Untod? Sind wir nicht verflucht, uns an den Sterblichen zu mästen, sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?


	7. [Wichteln Song Drabbles] Seelentrost

_Muss ich den sterben, um zu leben?_ , frage er sich oft. Er wusste die Antwort nicht.

 Man sagte, auf die Guten warte nach ihrem Tod das Paradies im Himmel, ewige Glückseligkeit, ewiger Segen und immerwährender Frieden. Es musste wunderschön dort sein, vielleicht nur eine Illusion, eine Lüge der Priester. Doch ein Seelentrost ohnegleichen in einer vergehenden, sterbenden Welt, die ihr Ende nahen sah.

Jeder wusste, dass das Ende kommen würde. Schon lange hatten sie ihr eigenes Ende heraufbeschworen, niemand hatte auf die Warnungen hören wollen. Nun tranken sie das Gift, das sie selbst gebraut hatten.

Er hatte kein Leben gehabt, nein, hatte immer nur die Geschichten von grünen Wäldern und blauen Himmeln gehört. Gesehen hatte er diese sagenhaften Orte nie, denn es gab sie nicht mehr. Er kannte nur eine grausame, unerbittliche Welt, die Tag für Tag ihren Tribut fordert. Er war gerade einmal Mitte zwanzig und ein alter Mann. Wenige nur lebten so lang wie er.

Noch ein Schluck des Giftes, tief und voll. Er sollte mehr davon nehmen, überlegte er. Wenn der Himmel wirklich so ein schöner Ort war, ein besserer Ort als der Friedhof Erde, dann sollte dies sein Ziel sein.

Er trank und trank und trank.


	8. Shatter Me

Die kleine Ballerina tanzt unablässig, spielt mit zarten, zerbrechlichen Puppenfingern ihre Violine und entlockt ihr magische Klänge. Sie tanzt und spielt und dreht sich in ihrer kleinen Glaskugel und weiß nichts von den unendlichen Weiten jenseits ihrer Welt.

Bis eines Tages ein Schmetterling gegen ihr Glas fliegt und ihr die weite Welt jenseits ihrer Kugel offenbart. Sie ist erfüllt von großem Staunen und tiefer Verwunderung und endloser Neugier ob der scheinbar völlig neuen Welt.

So spielt und spielt sie, dreht sich, tanzt. Legt ihre Seele bar, legt all ihre Emotionen in die Musik, um am Ende ihre Fesseln zu sprengen.


	9. Beyond the Veil

Die Meermaid sang ihr liebliches Lied, sang und lockte, und das Mädchen antwortete dem Ruf. Noch zögerte sie, doch schließlich ließ sie sich in die Fluten des Meeres leiten.

Tiefer und tiefer hinab tauchten die beiden, immer weiter hinab in die unendlichen Fluten des Meeres. Fremde Welten taten sich auf, ungeahnte Weiten. Ein längst vergessenes Atlantis lag hier versunken, alte, vergessene Wunder und Magie aus anderen Welten. Vergessene Schätze gab es hier zu entdecken, antike Relikte.

Tiefer und tiefer leitete die Meermaid das Mädchen hinein in die Dunkelheit. Doch Licht war am Ende und die Offenbarung eines anderen, großartigen Universums.


	10. Töten ist ganz einfach

„Töten ist ganz einfach“, wispert die kalte Stimme des Todes in das Ohr des Jungen. Nein, nicht des Todes, sondern seines Meisters, doch nahm dieser ebenso Leben. So wie der Junge.

  Seine Hand zitterte, die Spitze des Dolchs huschte hin und her. Dies war sein erster Mord, dann wäre er ein Assassinengeselle und kein Lehrling mehr.

  Dies war der große Tag seines Lebens, das einzige, welches er kannte, auf den er hin fieberte, seit er denken konnte. Er war in dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, dass er eines Tages ein eiskalter Mörder sein würde.

Töten war einfach, seine Gefühle zu töten nicht.


	11. [Wichteln Zitate Drabbles 2.0] Verrat?

„Einen sicheren Freund erkennt man in unsicherer Sache“, sagtest du.

Doch was, wenn der Freund der unsicheren Sache nicht gewachsen ist?

Ich war nie ein Held, das weißt du. Wie konntest du da erwarten, dass ich auf einmal Mut beweise? Wie konntest du denken, dass ich nicht davon laufe?

Ich bin weder ein Held noch ein Feigling. Ich will einfach nur überleben. Jeder will das. Du doch auch, nicht wahr? Weder kann ich eine Waffe schwingen, noch bin ich sonderlich wortgewandt. Was also hätte ich tun können?

Ich bin dein Freund, doch bin ich auch ein Freund meines eigenen Lebens.


	12. [Wichteln Song Drabbles 2.0] Höllenritt

Sie sagen, ich sei wahnsinnig, irre und krank. Ich habe ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen wollen. Was gäbe es da besseres, als der Hölle einen Besuch abzustatten, einfach nur, weil ich es kann, und um den Namen des Teufels zu erfragen?

Mir ist es egal, dass mich jeder Dämon der Sieben Höllenkreise zu Tode hetzen will. Ich bin besser als sie alle. Ich bin eine Schlächterin, der selbst der Teufel wird Respekt zollen müssen, wenn ich erst einmal vor ihm stehe.

Sie werden schon alle sehen, was aus mir wird, wenn ich diesen Höllenritt überstanden habe! Irre nennen sie mich? Niemals!


	13. Die Jagd

_Eine falsche Bewegung und das hier geht ganz bös ins Auge._

Jeder wusste das. Ich sprach meinen Gedanken nicht aus. Überflüssige Worte waren nicht meine Art. Besser, ich konzentrierte mich auf das Bevorstehende.

War es eine gute Idee, dass eine Gruppe Dörfler zur Höhle aufbrach, die einzigen Waffen Mistgabeln und Fackeln? Beides waren durchaus effektive Waffen, doch wir waren unausgebildete Bauern. Doch wenn der Graf uns nicht helfen wollte, mussten wir die Sache eben selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Guhle … Nichts, womit sich unsereins anlegte! Sie fraßen jedoch nicht nur die Toten. Und Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung.


	14. Ruhe sanft

Die kleine Elfe Fel liebte das Kornfeld. Sie liebte es wie kaum etwas anderes, auf ihrer Wühlmaus durch das endlose Dickicht zu reiten und jeden Tag etwas Neues zu entdecken. So ein Feld war nicht so eintönig, wie man meinen mochte. Es war nicht nur Erde und Korn und Halm. Ganz im Gegenteil pulsierte es voller Leben, kleinem Leben, für die Augen des großen Volkes nahezu unsichtbar.

Heute fand sie auf den Spitzen der Halme eine weiße Daunenfeder. Sie hätte sie nicht bemerkt, wäre ihre Maus nicht plötzlich nach oben geklettert und hatte damit wieder einmal ihren Willen gegen ihre Reiterin durchgesetzt.

Die Feder hing zwischen den Ären einer der Dolden, irgendein Vogel musste sie wohl achtlos verloren haben. Fasziniert betrachtete Fel die Feder genau, nachdem sie von ihrer Maus gestiegen war. Selten hatte sie eine so weiße und weiche Feder gesehen.

Ringsum erstreckte sich nichts als das schier endlose Kornfeld, soweit, wie das Auge der kleinen Elfe reichte. Gold an Gold, sich sanft im Winde wiegend, wie ein Meer aus Ären.

Allein die kleine Feder hatte sich sanft auf das Bett aus Korn gelegt.

Fel war aus irgendeinem Grund fasziniert von der Ruhe und Harmonie, die dieses Bild ausstrahlte.


	15. [Wichteln Crlassical Drabbles] Mondscheintänze

Leise, ganz sanft, bewegen sich die Tänzer durch die Nacht. Düfte schweben umher, schwer und durchdringend, herrührend von den Blumen der Dunkelheit. Tanzen, tanzen, tanzen. Schritt, Schritt, Drehung, Schritt. Ein sanftes, gediegenes Schweben über die Lichtung im Wald, während der Mond im dunklen Spiegel des Sees schimmert.

Magie ist in der Luft, ein zartes, silbriges Schimmern, das die Tänzer umgibt, als wären sie aus einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit. Und vielleicht sind sie das ja auch, entrückt von Raum und Zeit, ganz in ihren eigenen Sphären schwebend.

Die Bewegungen sind fließend und ganz ohne Hektik, langsam ausklingend und verblassend.


	16. Gott

> _Am Anfang war es gar nicht so schlecht ,sich wie Götter zu fühlen. Das schlimme daran war, zu wissen, dass nichts davon real ist._
> 
> _Inception_

Götter.

  Ja, das waren wir wohl. Götter im Geiste. Wir hatten die Macht, alles nach unserem Willen zu formen, Welten zu erschaffen und wieder zu zerstören, wie es uns beliebte. Wir hatten absolute Macht. Unsere Leben währten ewig, wir kannten weder Krankheit noch Tod. Ferne, abstrakte Gedanken voller Schrecken für uns.

  Doch die Realität sieht anders aus.

  Wir sind Gedankenwesen, Träumer, die die Realität nicht ertragen. Denn die Gedanken sind frei und grenzenlos, doch das Leben begrenzt und grausam.

  Es vernichtete uns, zerstörte uns, bis wir nur noch ein Schatten unser Selbst waren.

  Das war das Grausamste: unsere eigene Unzulänglichkeit.


	17. Frühlingserwachen

Ein sonderbarer Geruch wehte in die Drachenhöhle und riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Verschlafen blinzelte das geschuppte Wesen und knurrte erbost. Wer wagte es, ihn in seinem Schlaf zu stören? Er würde büßen!

Fauchend erhob sich der Drache und trottete schuppenrasselnd zum Eingang der Höhle.

Eine Offenbarung bot sich ihm: herrliche, frische Luft, Sonnenschein und eine grünende, blühende Landschaft. Sogleich war aller Ärger verflogen. Zaghaft reckte er die Schnauze in die Frühlingsluft. Dann entfaltete er seine Flügel, schüttelte sie aus. Unbändige Freude erfüllte ihn. Endlich Freiheit, endlich ein neues Erwachen! Und er flog davon, der grenzenlosen Freiheit des Himmels entgegen.


	18. [Wichteln Frühlingsdrabbles]

Der Frühling war wie kaum eine andere Jahreszeit die Zeit des Herrn. Hier entfaltete sich in voller Pracht sein Reich und zeigte sich seine Macht in Gänze.

In freudiger Erwartung fuhren die himmlischen Heerscharen der Engel, der Herolde des Herrn, auf die Erde herab, um unter den Menschen das Wort Gottes zu verbreiten. Sie streckten ihre Flügel und bliesen die Trompeten. Jetzt war die Zeit des Winters vorbei, der Frühling kam herangeeilt und mit ihm erwachte alles zu neuem Leben. Der Tod wurde zum Schweigen gebracht.

Jetzt war die Zeit des Lebens und der Freude, vorbei der triste, graue Winter!


End file.
